


Doctor-Nurse Confidentiality

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e16 A Private Little War, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: The medics have an after-hours drink...





	Doctor-Nurse Confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).



Christine Chapel enjoyed her post as the Enterprise’s chief nurse. There had been ups and downs, like any other posting, but she wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

The addition of Dr. Geoffrey M’Benga had changed their dynamic some, but Chapel thought it was a good change. 

For one, it meant that it was easier to convince Dr. McCoy to take a break when needed. His experience in treating Vulcan patients was invaluable, although it was actually a little disconcerting to not have all of Spock’s medical treatments be experiments.

It also meant that she and McCoy didn’t have to drink alone. Alcohol was somewhat frowned upon on starships, but she and McCoy each maintained their own private stash. She’d known that M’Benga would be a good addition when he had shown no hesitation in sharing around a bottle of a Rigellian liquor. None of them would drink too much, but some days definitely called for it.

Today was one of those days, Chapel thought as she made her way to McCoy’s quarters. 

On the one hand, having someone who knew more about Vulcan healing processes was useful.

On the other hand, she wondered if he was going to say anything to McCoy about her holding Spock’s hand. M’Benga had given her a bit of grin when he’d said he wouldn’t tell Spock, then told her that he was actually conscious. Chapel figured that M’Benga had probably had a few experiences involving human women and Vulcan men when he was interning at the Vulcan Science Academy, but she didn’t want to be teased about it.

M’Benga was already there when McCoy admitted her. McCoy’s lack of grin made her think that he had kept his mouth shut about the hand-holding – something Chapel never would have done if she had realized Spock might be aware of it. She had learned a lesson from the plomeek soup incident.

“Geoff was just telling me about the job you did with Spock today,” McCoy said after pouring her a drink. “Did you enjoy slapping him around some?”

“Not as much as you might have,” Chapel shot back. 

“We needed Spock down on that planet,” McCoy grumbled. 

Chapel glanced at M’Benga. She was aware that the mission had not gone as planned, and that Engineering was manufacturing weapons to send down to the planet’s surface. 

“I’m sure you did what you could,” M’Benga said evenly.

“It wasn’t enough,” McCoy said flatly. “And I missed my chance to slap Spock around!”

The conversation turned to other issues, a mix of chit chat and shop talk. Two drinks in, it became apparent that McCoy’s mood wasn’t going to improve, and Chapel decided it was time to excuse herself. 

M’Benga caught up to her a few minutes later, just outside her own quarters.

“Nurse Chapel,” he said quietly. “I just wanted you to know, your secret’s safe with me.”

She gave him a quick smile. “Thank you. He would never let that one die.”

Inside the safety of her quarters, Chapel smiled to herself. Dr. M’Benga was going to fit in just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
